


Encounter, Clockwise

by SuperLostCriminalDoctors



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: All angels adore Spencer Reid and baby him, Angst, Candy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gabriel fussing over how qt Reid is, Garcia ships everything and tries to get people together, Hotch is a overprotective dad, Humor, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nightmares, Pie, Probably Spoilers, Spooks - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLostCriminalDoctors/pseuds/SuperLostCriminalDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural creatures were getting stronger, bolder. They attack more frequently than before, even teaming up. The BAU started to get more cases they needed to check out with the threat of another dead, but they couldn't get to them all...Meanwhile, Dean and Sam get Reid thrown on their laps, and soon them and the BAU reunite to help diminish the fouls.</p><p>(crappy summary but i pwomise its good :c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to jump on the bandwagon of a Supernatural/Criminal Minds crossover...yayy please love me :C But this'll be longer than a oneshot, so hopefully I'll do well. Hopefully. xD

_Breath heavy inside his mask, he continued to run, hoping to escape_ **it.** _He hadn't seen what the monster looked like, only heard it trampling through the forest, barreling towards him at high speed. The trees around him swayed dangerously, as if they were about to tumble over: the wind was just that harsh. A nearby river rushed and cleansed his head out with any ideas of what was happening, leaving him blank and confused. He couldn't even remember the periodic table! The sky continued to swirl, void of any colour besides the dark shades of gray. Panting, his feet thudded along the rocky surface, his feet already blistering. Where were his shoes? He had stumbled a bit, but not very often; he wasn't that out of shape. He did have the fitness test before, and chasing Morgan around a couple of times added to it. The trees continued their dance as they started to shrink, and his vision started to come out of focus. Everything started to spin, trees turning fuzzy and looking like they were moving, away from their normal spots...shifting, switching. Creating a new pattern. Maze. No escape... Torture. Silence...? He stood still, trying to listen for where the monster was. Nothing. Had it finally give up on him? He experimentally took a few steps forwards, to where he had last heard the monster. Nope. He grinned, feeling his fear wash away until it turned pitch-black. Fuck._

_"I can sense your horror...I can smell it...taste it...mm..." A young voice creeped out, breaking the silence. It started to chant the crazed words near him, and, panic-stricken, he scrambled to grasp his gun and intended to shoot the damn area clean. Figuring out it wasn't there, he fingered where it would be before looking down. His holster remained intact, the main object no where to be found. When he was about to pat his pockets, he heard a soft click. Blood running cold, he slowly rose his head. Holding back a scream, he forced himself to stare straight ahead at the monster. It had the shape--body--of a human, but it wasn't pretty; eye drooping from its socket, as if it was soup or egg yolk; mouth turned upwards in a sick grin, what looked like flesh stuck in between the teeth, blood running down its chin and mouth, some even from a wound on their temple. Its teeth were crooked and surprisingly well kept; white and sparkling, besides missing two in the front, and a couple looking crooked. Their clothes were worn and slightly torn, two puncture wounds resting above their collar. All in all, the gun was less terrifying than the monster itself; hell, he would rather get shot a bunch of times, rather then face this._

_The monster slowly maneuvered its way towards him, snarling. From what he could tell, it was limping, more than likely their ankle was broken or sprained. With that new information, he could possibly outrun them, and find help. Of course, there's a high risk he'll get shot, but at least it's better than getting captured. Before he could back away and sprint for his life, a gunshot echoed through his ears, his head pounding. Time slowed, as he stood frozen. Realising the metal didn't pierce him, he watched as the monster fall to the ground, twitching. A male stood behind where the thing had been, staring suspiciously down at the weaponry. "Huh." He said, shrugging. Noticing him, he motioned to follow, before turning his back and discarding the gun. He watched as it tumbled, staring up at his saviour's back in confusion. He leaned down and picked it up, putting it back in its original place, feeling more comfortable already._

_"Where am I?" He asked his saviour, trailing behind him, stumbling slightly, per usual. Stopping, his saviour turned to face him. He was shorter than him by a few inches, but then again most people were; after all, he was 6'3. He had striking azure eyes, complimented with ruffled brown hair. Donned with a long, tan trench coat, he had a white button-up shirt and a dark blue tie, black dress shoes & black pants. One would call it weird, but he didn't mind, for he was just as awkward looking to. Lanky and literally looking like the stereotype nerd; gray sweater vest pulled over a striped yellow long-sleeve shirt; tan pants; hazel eyes; brown "boy band" hair...basically all he was._

_"It's not safe here. I'll explain everything later, but for now, follow me. We need to get to safety." Without complaining, he reluctantly followed, trying to profile him. Doesn't seem to show any emotion...kind of like Hotch. Hotch... Where was he? Wait. Is this a dream? A hallucination? It would be likely, but who was this guy? He never met him before in his entire life, and there was a study that you dream about people you've seen before; even monsters or animals._

_Nervously, he fiddled with his thumbs, biting his lip. "Whats...what's your name? I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He finally stuttered out, and his saviour nodded._

_"I know." Short and clipped. He stared behind at Spencer, looking between his eyes, before sighing and ruffling his hair more._

_Spencer sighed, noting he won't get any further than this with him. Stopping in front of a house, the shorter male chanted something, before the door opened. Facing him, he nodded for a final time. "You may go now. I will see you later. Things will change. Not in a good way." Confused, Spencer was about to ask him what he meant when he faded away, the last thing he saw was his saviour giving him a soft smile and a wave, mouthing the words "goodbye"._

* * *

 

       Jolting awake, Spencer took note of his surroundings. Cushioned seats...Small, round windows...Morgan in front of him...JJ nibbling on some Cheetos's, focused directly on him with worry...Wait, what? Why was Morgan right in front of him? Blinking, he sat up and gently nudged Morgan away, trying to do so without appearing rude. The chocolate male didn't mind, just backed off slightly. "Pretty boy? You okay? Everyone was worried about you." He questioned, staring at him with such a intense gaze...Spencer shivered.

       He furrowed his brows, finally noticing mostly everyone was staring at them--besides Rossi, who was passed out a few seats ahead. He shook his head, trying to remove the images of the monster from his head; which, sadly, was impossible when you have a eidetic memory. Remembering his team, he nodded, gulping. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...just a weird dream. Are we ready to start?" Hotch eyed him wearily, before nudging Rossi awake. Rossi woke up, yawning and mumbling something around the lines of "5 more minutes, dad." Which was apparently the wrong thing to say, since Hotch ended up excusing himself for a couple minutes, coming back with a microphone and yelling as loud as he could in his teammates ear. The team laughed for a bit, until Hotch announced they had to do this before they land, or they'll all have extra work.

       "The victims so far that we could find out is Amy Rioule and Francis Rioule. They're married with one son, who is 27. Ages were around their late 40s or early 50s." Hotch started, flipping through the files of the Rioule's. Doing the same, he froze when he saw the picture of Francis, after he was murdered. Eye drooped from his socket... clothes slightly torn... a wound on the temple, blood oozing down his face, touching his teeth and the bottoum of his chin, rolling down... The only thing missing was the two puncture wounds on the neck. Reid suddenly felt sick, blinking away tears.

       "The Rioule's were hit on the temple with a blunt object, then hit in the eyes preferably with the same weapon, or a different method and second weapon. All in all, we should focus on capturing this guy before he strikes again; this guy is deadly. Who knows who else he killed?" JJ added, raising her eyebrows. Reid pretended that he was reading, before sensing something... odd. Different. He looked up, and sure enough, in the back of the jet there was the guy from his dream. He stared at Reid, before turning and walking in the restroom. Standing up, Reid excused himself, brushing off the way Hotch stared at him in worry. Making sure no one was staring he slid in the empty room, closing the door softly behind him and locking it with a click. He turned and stared at the man in shock.

       "How'd you get here?" He whispered angrily, rubbing his hands nervously. The male just sighed, and rose a hand out to him. He looked at Spencer expectantly, and he shook his head, backing up slightly and crossing his arms. "No thank you, it spreads germs. It's actually healthier to kiss or--" He was interrupted when the male put his hand on his head--which was funny seeing him attempt to--and before he knew it, he was standing in a not-good-looking motel room. "What--What the hell? Where am I? How did you do that?" Then, he realised he had company staring at him like he just murdered their family and ate all their food.

       One was tall, while the other was short; the shorter one had a beer bottle in his hand, halfway from his mouth; his grand entrance must have startled him to pause long enough. He had beautiful green eyes--Spencer wasn't going to lie on that part--and short, spiked light-brown hair. The taller one was balancing a knife in his hand, a "o" shape face as he gently pocketed it, blushing. He had the same colour eyes as the latter, except they seemed darker; he also had darker, longer brown hair. "Uh, Cas? Why the hell did you bring a dude here?" Short guy questioned, staring at the guy beside him. The man--Cas now, Spencer guessed--just disappeared, leaving nothing but the shorter man to groan. "Seriously, Cas? You're dead! What are we supposed to do with him? Baby him? Dress him up in a bib?" He listed, before downing the beer.

       "U-uhm, where am I...?" Spencer finally asked, shuffling and trying to make himself appear smaller. The taller one looked at him sympathetically. "You're in Columbus, Ohio. Do you know why Castiel brought you here?" Spencer shook his head, looking down.

       "Okay...whats your name? I'm Sam, this is Dean. We're brothers who...hunt...animals?" He seemed to be partially lying when he said the 'hunt' part, his eyes glazing over slightly in confusion before nodding. Spencer gently fingered the gun in his back pocket realising that they could be serial killers or some illegal duo. He was about to yank the dangerous item out of his pocket and threaten them until Dean's eyes met his. He was observing him, trying to figure out what he was doing. He turned his head slightly to the side, narrowing his eyes before nudging his 'brother'. If that was his actual brother... they could be lying, for all he knew.

       "I-I'm Dr. Spencer Reid... I'm a FBI agent. R-Raise your arms wh-where I can s-see them!" He stuttered, grasping the handle of the gun and pulling it out, clumsily raising it to level at Dean. Sam rose his hands up, while Dean just stared harder at him.

        Dean stared at Sam, nodding, but Sam shook his head, mouthing a "no" at him. Dean groaned, rocking back on the pads of his feet. "Look, Doctor, we don't want any trouble. How about you just drop the crap and we can sit and talk about it while sipping tea from a tiny teacup?" Dean finally said, taking a step forward and immediately raising his hands when Spencer moved his finger down to the trigger. "We'll talk it out, and explain ourselves, and you can decide what to do with us afterwards. Please?" Sam interfered, reaching in his pocket and grabbing something.

       "Don't move!" Spencer snapped out, moving closer and pointing the gun at Sam. Before he could do anything, someone grabbed him from behind and knocked the gun from his hands, the weapon skidding a stop in front of Dean. He picked it up immediately, pointing it at Spencer himself. "Knew we couldn't trust him." He grumbled, looking over at Sam before behind Spencer. "I still don't like you, Gabriel."

        The guy behind Spencer--identified as Gabriel--chuckled. "How could you not like me? There's everything to love about me! I gave you guys some of my candy--I never give anyone some of it! I am honestly offended. Maybe I should just..." Gabriel loosened his grip on Spencer, and he immediately pushed him away, turning around and staring at the offender. And oh, wow, he was kind of good looking. Honey gold eyes; brushed back, long blonde hair...Not his type, but still very attractive. "Aww, look at him! Can we keep him?" Gabriel gushed, standing on his tip-toes and poking his cheek repeatedly, and Spencer would've elbowed or knee'd him if Dean wasn't glaring a million holes in him. Instead, he chose to stay still, blushing lightly as Gabriel pinched his cheeks, pulling them slightly and giving him a cute smile. "I'm keeping him, it's settled. Does the pup have a name?" Pup?

        Rolling his eyes, Dean nodded. "Yeah. He called himself Dr. Spencer Reid. He's with the FBI, so I'd watch out." Gabriel stared at him in awe. "T-the Spencer Reid?" Confused, he nodded. 

        Before he knew it, Gabriel had him bundled in his arms, literally squealing. "My dear!" He squeaked, patting Spencer's cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm definitely keeping you! Hallelujah!" Confused, he looked over at Sam, but all he got was a mirrored reaction--even from Dean. 

        "What is so special about me...?" He finally croaked out, clearing his throat after and staring directly at Gabriel. He stared back, before blinking. "You don't know, kid? Okay, I'll explain it! Listen up kiddies!" 

 

* * *

       

        Aaron Hotchner always had a soft spot for the youngest member in the BAU.

        From the moment the kid joined--at  _age 22_ \-- he made it his job to protect him. Partially because others didn't understand. Gideon helped him with that, addressing him as "Dr. Spencer Reid" to portray more respect and to show he's not just a kid to be picked on.

        After Reid got kidnapped from them, right under JJ's nose, he couldn't wait to capture the bastard and keep Reid safe. With that happening, though, he found out a little something about Morgan and Reid. Mainly Morgan, but who knows about Reid. Speaking of the genius, he's been stuck in the restroom for the past 15 minutes. Derek kept glancing over at the door, as if Reid would tap dance out and be okay. Clearing his throat he stood up, walking over to the door and knocking on it. "Reid? Are you okay?" No response. He tried the door, and surprisingly it was unlocked. "Reid? Spencer?" He almost fell over. No one was in here, no evidence anyone was even in here besides a dark blue tie messily hanging over the sink. Grasping it, he turned it over, before walking out the restroom.

        "Guys, was Reid wearing a blue tie?" They all shook their head no. He held the item out, staring at it. It was silky, but in one area... He scrambled to untie the tie, a piece of paper falling out. Dropping the tie, he opened the paper. The whole team was crowding over Hotch now, watching in anticipation. He read it to himself, and gave the paper to Rossi, groaning. Once everyone read it, they were all confused. "What does it mean?" Prentiss asked, JJ standing oddly close to the female. Hotch didn't take it as anything, just them being girls and...stuff. 

        They sat in silence, until Garcia's voice flooded in. "Hello, my beautiful furry friends! Are you ready for some information?" Hotch just waved her on, sitting down and playing around on his phone. Before Garcia could start Rossi stood up, shouting an "Ohio!", sliding the phone on the table to whoever and racing towards the pilot. 

        

         _ **39°59′N  ** **82°59′W**  = Columbus, Ohio.  
_

 


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a Memory Lane down with JJ, whilst Dean & Sam spend time with our favourite nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey I'm so sorry for the late chapter!! I was busy with stuff and..yeah... This is a short, stupid chapter but I have a plan for the next chapter so don't worry e-e Just...pretend this chapter doesn't exist until the next one. xD I admit this isn't the best chapter (so far) so...shh...I'm sorry e-e I'm going to edit it later and publish the edit of the first chapter. =O=

      Time seemed to drawl on, the end far away. Numbers swirled, dancing through an arc of nothingness. Looping round and round, traveling efficiently and smoothly. Quiet and long, ticking, as if it were a time-bomb, the moment it strikes 12 it'll explode. JJ felt as if she was stuck in that loop, passing by memories slowly. Passing by opportunities, passing by life. She was on autopilot, doing things short and quick. Her role for comforting lost family members or close friends was lost, replaced by Prentiss. First time she did it after the...incident, she snapped at the other, which led to a scolding by Hotch and a hug from Emily. Ah, Emily... The black-haired female had been good to her, trying not to treat her to gently like the others. Treating her just the same; joking and lovingly. JJ had noticed the acts way before Will, but never really commented on it; after she met him, it died off. If you looked hard enough, you would see hurt clouding her beautiful eyes...a hurt JJ caused. It broke her heart, but she kept on with Will, willingly. It was a bad relationship, since the two never really saw each other except for a bit on their breaks before another case; being in different forces was rough. They barely argued, but the distance was too much. A day before JJ was going to break the tension, the incident occurred, leaving JJ with a broken heart and future.

 

* * *

 

_Trees swayed dangerously, dipping down. Rain poured heavily, the city's ground covered in large puddles, almost touching the bottoum of a first-floor window pane on a two-story building. A few people were rushing towards cafe's and other places, taking cover. Police tape and blockers were put in the middle of it all, a building currently boarded up being the main focus of their case. Will was standing close to her, the rest of the BAU team spreaded out. Morgan and Prentiss were around back, Hotch, Reid, and Rossi taking cover in the front, JJ and Will included. The unsub they were dealing with was cornered inside the building, so far they had no idea if he was armed or not._

_The forces were ready to send people in when the first round of shots fired. Too slow to duck, a officer next to JJ got hit. Making sure she pulled Will down--who was trying to spot where the unsub was--she pulled out her gun and turned the safety off. It was impossible to see through this thick rain; the unsub could just escape right now, if he wanted to, and no one would spot him until there was a new murder. Another shot, and someone else was down. They were going out, shooting whatever as fast as they could, breaking windows and leaving bullets on the ground, the guns restless._

_Will pressed closer, his side pressing into hers. It was comforting, knowing that at least he was still beside her._

_Another shot rang through the air. Then two more._

_"Rossi!" A familiar, gruff voice shouted, and JJ dared to take a peek. Rossi was being dragged by Hotch, Reid covering them. Horrified, she wanted to help, but one look from Will made her resist._

_Bang._

_JJ watched as her best friend--her friend she considered a brother--fall to the ground, a bullet lodged in his shoulder. "Fall back!" Hotch shouted, his voice now laced with concern and anger. He rested Rossi down and went back for Reid, trying to avoid anymore fatal injuries from his team. JJ looked down, feeling useless and overall upset. She couldn't protect them, now they might die..._

_Will glanced down at his wife and decided; yes, this is what I need to do, to protect her. Even if it brings her pain, I have to...for her and Henry... With one last regret and guilt thought crossing his mind, he cupped her face, leveling it with his and pressing forward. He kissed her softly, lovingly, yet a hint of passion. He rested his lips there, tasting her cherry lipstick, relishing them, leaving his taste on her, before pulling away hesitantly. "I love you." He breathed. Confused, she said it back, not sure why he did that yet. Maybe he just wanted to do it just incase something wrong happens? No. Not under her watch. They will make it, her team will make it, and they can put this behind their self and enjoy life peacefully--as peaceful as it can get._

_It all clicked the moment he stood up, bolting towards the entrance. She stood up as well, stumbling, about to race after him when someone pulled her down harshly. Hotch. "What are you doing?!" JJ screamed, struggling against his arms wrapped around her. Her husband took a glance back, smiling, and he rasped against the door. It was silent, the shots holding back until you could hear the soft creaking of the door. A arm reached out and snatched Will, dragging him in forcefully and slamming the door shut. A gunshot was heard, and that was when JJ lost all sanity. She kicked, punched, bit the arms around her, yet they wouldn't move._

_"JJ! Calm down!" That wasn't Hotch? It seemed distant, through the pouring rain. Ignoring it, she continued her fit, finally breaking free. She raced toward the building, or what she thought was the building. The rain mixed with her tears clouded her vision, so she was steering blindly now. She felt a door and smiled, before backing up and kicking it open._

_Sense flew in her, her emotions coming back. But right now, all she could feel was fear._

_Beyond the front door, a man sitting in a odd looking chair greeted her. He was old, from what she could tell from the lines on his face; he had short, dark brown hair and stubble; his legs were crossed, a wine glass in his hand, a gun in the other. "Hello, contestant number 2!" He announced, taking a sip from the glass. She was about to turn around and exit the room, when the door slammed shut. "No, no, dear. Not yet." Feeling his breath tickle against her skin she spun, face-to-face with the male. "W-where is Will? Who are you?"  He cocked his head, before shrugging. "Will? No idea. I'm Crowley, King of Hell. Welcome, welcome, please remove your shoes and have a nice stay!"_

_She was falling downwards before she knew it, spiraling down and down into a black hole until...nothing._

 

* * *

 

       _Why._

      That's all Dean could think--or even say--at the moment. His brother and that new kid were currently being buddy-buddy, talking about latest Doctor Who shows and other nerdy things. He didn't necessarily trust the dude; he just dropped in without warning, by Cas for heaven's sake! Then Gabriel got all goo-goo eyed and started to obsess over him! Gabriel, the trickster! The dude who stole all his pie that one day! His friggin' pie! And the moment he meets Spencer he obeys him! Bullshit! He deserves to be treated with the same cutesy treatment! Does he have to do a backflip and beat all the demons in the world for them to finally notice him? It appears so. Might as well start stripping...

      "Um, excuse me, Dean?" He had to hold in his groan as he faced the kid. "Yeah, what'ya want?" He rumbled, watching as the kid flinched slightly. Guilt overcame him. "Do you have a phone I could use? I need to call my friends and let them know I'm ok. I left my phone on the jet, so they had no way to track me..." Rambling, Spencer--was it Spencer?--started to avert his gaze, focused intently on a thought. "Woah, woah, no need to give me your whole sob story. Yeah, go downstairs and you'll find the house phone."  Nodding, he followed instructions. When Dean saw he was out of earshot, he groaned and sat down, leaning back and rubbing his forehead. "I don't trust him at all. FBI? He looks way too young. I don't care if he's some Holy item to the angel dudes, I want him gone." Sam, who had returned from the bathroom a little bit before Dean started to ramble, rolled his eyes. "You don't trust anyone. I have a good feeling about him, Dean. Okay? So...so don't ruin anything." Raising his hands in defeat, Dean grinned. "Don't plan on it, buttercup. Don't expect me to be drooling and polishing his shoes, though."

      Spencer came up the stairs a bit later, still talking on the phone. "No, Morgan, I haven't been kidnapped-- I promise. How would they kidnap me if I was on the jet and there was no place to escape, unless he had a parachute... Morgan. Derek, put Hotch on the phone please. Yeah. MORGAN. Here, how about I put them on the phone and they can tell you where we are? You guys can come pick me up, we can continue our cases just like norm- No, it isn't like before; I TOLD you I wasn't kidnapped. Here, putting them on the phone." Spencer glanced between the brothers, before hesitantly giving the phone to Sam. "Can you tell Mor--Derek where I am, please?" Sam nodded, grabbing the phone and mumbling things, walking in the other room. Spencer stood there awkwardly, looking at everything but Dean. Dean was staring him down, trying to figure him out...or something. After a while, Spencer coughed, looking at Dean, making eye contact. "So...so you have a 1967 Chevrolet Impala?" Lighting up, Dean nodded furiously, pausing a bit after and regaining control. Clearing his throat, he nodded a bit slower this time, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, what’s it to you?"

      Spencer shrugged, a smile playing on his face. "Oh, nothing. Just that I love old cars like those.  What kind of engine? 327?"

      And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Dean started to like the kid. Especially when he started rooting off old, good car brands. Hells yeah! Lets keep him!

 

* * *

 

      Whatever relationship this dude had with Spencer was strong; way to strong. The male--Derek, if he was right--was definitely a overprotective alpha, from the way he fussed over and threatened to sue & send them both to jail if Spencer was hurt in any way. He wasn't that scared; they deal with demons, and they both been through Hell-literally. But the way Derek talked fondly about Spencer...it was cute. He learned more about the kid, such as he was 30, socially awkward, has 3 PhDs and 2 BAs, prone to trouble (Derek started to ramble about all the times he had to save Spencer). Due to that, his team looked after him, making sure he was in the sidelines or just profiling. After exchanging a few words and Derek telling him they were on their way, he hung up, walking upstairs. There he was met with Dean’s smiling face as he happily bragged about his baby, while Spencer listened, adding in a few details. _Not gonna be all buddy-buddy, huh? Have fun wiping his shoes off!_

Distantly, he heard a door open from downstairs and he froze. _**Damn it.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and stuff are appreciated I guess xD I don't know =P


End file.
